Oops I guess the spell went wrongHP reading books
by chipmunk93
Summary: A spell designed to send information back in time, coupled with a four year olds deepest desire and accidental magic, what could go wrong? Join Harry Hermione and teddy as they have some unexpected house guests and end up reading all about Harry's life.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter cause if I did Tonks, Remus Sirius and Fred wouldn't have died and neither would dobby._

_Please note that this ignores the epilogue in Deathly Hallows but the rest of the book is canon._

It was a normal day in number twelve Grimmauld Place, or as normal as it could get. The house was owned by Harry Potter, who also shared it with is best friend Hermione Granger and godson Teddy Lupin-Potter.

Teddy had come to live with his godfather when he was only three months old. His grandmother had been unable to take care of him as she was grieving from the loss of her daughter and husband who had both died in the second wizarding war. Andromeda Tonks had passed away three months after Teddy went to Harry and so Harry went to the Ministry of Magic and adopted Teddy. Teddy had since called harry daddy as he had never known his parents (Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, both lost their lives in the last battle/ or battle of Hogwarts).

Hermione had also moved in with harry after she had learned that her parents had died in a car accident whilst in Australia. She had at first moved in temporarily as she needed support but finally stayed to help raise teddy.

It was a seemingly normal Monday morning when the residents of Grimmauld Place had gotten up. Harry was teaching his son to ride his new toy broom that harry and Hermione had gotten for him. Teddy was so excited that his metamorphous gene was working overtime as the small child's hair was rapidly changing colour. Harry was laughing as he chased teddy trying to stop him from breaking things as he flew just two feet above the ground.

Upstairs in the study Hermione was working on her latest creation. Hermione had gotten a job at the Ministry in the spells department and had so far created a number of new spells for all kinds of purposes; including cleaning, cooking and healing spells.

She was currently working on a spell to send information back in time to prevent events from happening. The way she intended this to happen was for a witch or wizard to take their memories and form them into books and then send the books back in time.

Around lunch time harry had managed to get his little blue haired monster off his broom and into the kitchen where Kreacher as currently making lunch.

"So cub what do you think of your broom? Do you like it? I know that I for one will never be able to sit down again. What do you think?"

Teddy knew that his daddy was teasing him because of the way he was smiling, but he played along. "Oh Daddy I love my new broom it's awesome. And now I can fly everywhere and you and Aunt 'Mione will have to chase me all day long and NEVER catch me." Teddy was suddenly in the air, harry had picked up his godson and was lightly throwing him up and catching him.

Hermione stood in the doorway watching the two, she loved watching harry with teddy. It never ceased to amaze her how much Teddy had helped Harry. After the war harry had become slightly closed off with everyone but Hermione and teddy. Hermione knew this was because her best friend felt guilty for everyone who had died and was trying to make it up to them by raising Teddy.

Hermione was glad she was one of the few people that Harry could still talk to; most days he wouldn't leave the house without Teddy because of all the reporters waiting to capture their every move.

Harry had even closed off slightly from their other best friend Ron, although Hermione had a feeling that this was because Harry still felt hurt by Ron's walking out on them. Hermione still saw Ron when she went into the office. Ron had ended up being a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. She knows that he feels bad but doesn't want to push Harry.

Pulling herself back to reality as she heard Kreacher's voice "Master Harry, Miss 'Mione and Master Teddy lunch is ready."

All three sat down at the table with Teddy resting on Harry's lap. "So Hermione do you thinking it's ready? Could we cast it today?"

"Well am not sure we can try and hope for the best, we just have to be very specific who we want it to go to and when and that should do the trick."

After lunch the three moved up to the study, Harry had Teddy on his hip with his godson's arms wrapped around his neck. Teddy could feel his godfather's anxiousness and changed his appearance so that he had black hair and green eyes like his daddy. Harry noticed the shift and looked down at Teddy "its ok, there's no need to be scared. Everything is going to be fine."

Harry recognised Teddy's changed appearance as something teddy did when he felt scarred of threatened. Hermione thought it was adorable, even though his appearance was a good indication of how he was feeling, like when he was happy or excited his eye's would turn amber like his dad's and his hair pink like his mother, when tired his hair turned blue, when grumpy and throwing a tantrum his hair would turn a shocking red that even out did the Weasley's and when hungry and pale blonde.

The two adults of the house learned the colours and used it as a means to gage Teddy's mood's when he would tell them.

"ok let's get this started, Harry I need you to say the spell at the same time as me and Teddy I need you to be really quite and just try to imagine sending these books through space can you do that for me little guy?"

Teddy nodded his head at his aunt and was excited at being able to help.

Harry and Hermione leaned over the books and the spell that Hermione had written on the parchment.

"anfon llyfrau hyn yn ôl mewn amser i ein pumed flwyddyn. at yr amser cyn y llyffant. eu hanfon at Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, HermioneGranger a Ron Weasley. rydym yn eu hanfon i newid hanes ac achub bywydau."

There was a flash of light and then a large thumping sound.

Hermione raced downstairs and what she saw shocked straight to her core. "Harry you better come quick!"

After hearing Hermione's panicked tone Harry moved Teddy so he was clinging to his back, and tore down the stairs.

Standing in front of Hermione were six people who looked highly confused and all had their wands drawn.

Harry moved next to Hermione and pulled out his own wand, "who are you and how did you get through our wards?"

The group looked up in shock they all knew that voice even though it was deeper now, the boy at the back of the group with messy hair exclaimed "bloody hell you're me! But old!"

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, younger Hermione and Ron all looked in shock between the two Harry's.

Hermione, being the ever logical asked "umm everyone who was just arrived what year are you from? Our school year will be a fine reference."

Sirius replied "Harry is just about to go into fifth year."

Older Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock, their spell worked with only a slight hitch; they brought everyone forward instead of sending the information backwards.

So they proceeded to explain to the group where they were (Sirius couldn't believe it the house looked so different, it was now light and open instead of being dark and horrible.) Harry and Hermione also explained the spell they had cast and what it was supposed to do.

"So you're saying you were going to send some books back to the six of us?"

"Yes Remus, that's right."

"Bloody hell! That's so cool we can learn about the future."

"Ronald don't swear."

It was then that there came a little giggle from behind Harry. Everyone from the past looked confused as to the noise. "Hermione why don't you lead everyone to the study and I'll grab some food from the kitchen, (and some warm milk so that cub will go to sleep soon, harry added in an undertone.)"

"Sure harry. Alright everyone lets go upstairs."

Harry waited till everyone was gone before moving teddy back to his hip. He decided on the way to the kitchen not to tell Remus and Tonks yet as they weren't together and he didn't want teddy upset when they left.

Ten minutes later Harry entered the study carrying teddy that was drinking from a cup.

He sat down and waited for the questions from the shocked people in the room.

Sirius went first "so harry, whose is the little look alike in your arms?"

"This Sirius is teddy. He is four years old and is my only child."

Harry inwardly smirked as his younger self's mouth dropped and the younger Hermione came over to them, "hi Teddy do you know who I am?"

The toddler nodded "you're my aunt 'Mione, but your younger now."

Teddy looked at his dad "daddy why is their two 'Mione's?" his hair turned purple as he was confused, Harry ignored the room's shocked look's at the hair change and answered his son "I'll explain later but right now you have to go to sleep and ask questions later ok?"

He got a sleepy nod and moved Teddy so he was lying in Harry's arms and drifted off.

Whilst this exchange was going on between father and son, Hermione was answering questions from the group from the past.

Harry interrupted, "I'll answer all your questions unless they'll be answered in the books ok? Now let's start so that we can get you guys home. Hermione if you'll start please."

**A/n ok so I'll leave it there for now. Let me know what you think. If your reading my other story doesn't worry I'm still writing it. Please tell me what you think and whether you like it or not. Please review.**

**For those interested the spell is in welsh and translated means "Send these books back in time to our fifth year. To the time before the toad. Send them to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We send them to change history and save lives."**


End file.
